Happily Ever Afters
by Keisuke Cloudberry
Summary: Marui's POV: I knew that every story had their happily ever afters. For every fairy tale came a happy ending. Too bad I didn't get mine. It wasn't my happily ever after. KiriAn, one-sided MaruiAn
1. Pretending

**Title: **Happily Ever After

**Summary: **"It wasn't supposed to go like this, I was only supposed to help them fall in love with each other, I wasn't supposed to be the one to fall in love with her…" Marui POV

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to Keisuke Cloudberry, only the bunny.

**Credits **to my math book. Although I don't know what the connection is between angst and numbers, I still owe this fic to it. Ah…oh well, hooray for problem solvings!

* * *

**_Pretending…_**

She had straight brown hair that was always clipped neatly with a heart-shaped pin. She had deep blue eyes that were always glinting with enthusiasm and blithe. She had this really cheery voice that could really lift your spirits high up. She was cute. And she had this really beautiful smile that even I, the great tensai, can't stop staring at.

Yes, her. She's Tachibana Ann: feisty and spunky, yet intelligent and pretty, and also currently Kirihara Akaya, my kouhai's love interest . . .Or so my best friend Niou said.

She had just transferred here in Rikkai, and if I'm not mistaken, about two months ago. She and her family just moved in Kanagawa and are starting fresh off. And since their family had more knowledge about this school than the other schools like Jyousei or Kurosawa, they decided to enter her here. She's currently in her first year in high school, a freshman.

Eventually, we became friends, together with Niou, Akaya and the other regulars too. It's such a wonder what tennis could do to you, that was what brought all of us together anyway. And that's how we got close to her too. She had a lot of things to talk about, especially about the sport, on what street tennis was like, how Fudoumine was better than us (And that actually made me snort), and a lot of other things related to her tennis life. She was really fun to be with, to be honest. She always had a positive attitude. And it was a little contagious. She even joins us in our daily pranks on the math teacher.

As the weeks passed, we came to notice Akaya's feelings for the girl. And that, as always, made Niou go gung-ho. The boy actually had a crush on her ever since junior high! Hah, and he kept on denying it even though the shade of red was visible on his cheeks every time he talked or fought with her. That was then Niou and I started to pull pranks on them like pushing Akaya towards her direction, causing him to bump into her, putting cuffs on their hands and throwing the key away and messing with their stuff and putting love letters on their bags. But it wasn't just plain pranks; we did it to bring them closer to each other, and of course it was successful. They've gotten a lot closer after we locked them inside the janitor's closet for almost half a day. But I wasn't really sure what happened in there. Hmm, that reminds me that Niou has a video of that. I'll go ask him later.

And as more weeks passed by, I came to notice my own feelings for her. I don't really know why I feel anxious whenever she's near me but I just did. I must've grown to like her much more than just friends, and it was annoying me to death. Now I have to suffer, I can't enjoy the pranks anymore because my own feeling were in the way. But I had to pretend or else Niou will find out. Agh, I hate him when he finds out secrets about me. He'd go crazy and torment me again and again. Curse him.

I find myself now, sitting alone on the bench, watching her talk with her friends. I smirked, if Niou caught me staring at her, I don't what he'll think of. I took one last glance at her before I turn away, and noticed that she winked at me. I quivered and immediately faced the opposite direction, effectively hiding the small shade of pink I knew that was visible on my face. I then slapped my forehead. Great, she must've caught me staring. I sighed exasperatedly. If not Niou, it'll be Ann herself who'll catch me. Great.

I turned and looked at her again, and found her busying herself by bickering with Akaya, whom had just arrived from one of his classes. And I've yet to notice that a small frown formed on my face. Arrgh. I took a stick of gum out of my pockets and ate it, chewing firmly on it then blowing it afterwards. What the hell is wrong with me? I am not supposed to be sad, and I won't even think that I'm jealous. Stupid mood swings. Now I'm staring at her again, lame. I have to stop this.

Uh oh. Niou is coming. I can see that spiky bleached hair of his and that awful smirk on his face. I quickly stood up and smirked myself, then called out to the two first years.

"Hey Akaya! Flirting with Ann-chan again?" I shouted at them, and it earned me a smirk of approval from the trickster. The two started fighting again, and this time, they've caught the other people's attention as well. I continued on sneering at them.

_'Just do it Marui Bunta…Bear with it…Pretend…'_


	2. Deep Blue Sky

**Happily Ever Afters, Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or anything related to it. T.T

* * *

_**Deep Blue Sky**_

I sighed. There she goes again, smiling at every person she talks to. Why does she have to do that? Why does she have to irritate me and make me stare at her like there's no tomorrow? I hate it when she smiles, it makes me feel uncomfortable…and happy at the same time. It makes me confused, and I hate complications.

I'm watching her again, from afar, as usual. It's like my daily routine in school now: To watch her talk to her friends in the garden every time lunch break comes. And what annoys me most is that I always forget to eat every time I watch her. I think I'm losing weight. The others said so too. But still, I never get tired of watching her; it's like watching a super cool movie over and over again.

"Oi, done staring yet?" A voice disrupted my thoughts. I flinched. That voice was all too familiar. I turned to the voice's owner, eyes widening and body shaking.

"You've been staring at her for the last twenty minutes, what's up?" he demanded from me, which made me surprised. I was staring at her for that long?

"No-nothing." I answered hesitantly. He didn't seem to believe my excuse though. He even took a seat beside me as if he's about to talk about something important. I just watched him do so.

"Well, I was thinking," He started, and I listened attentively. "What prank should we do to them later? I ran out of ideas and I was thinking if maybe you have something in mind…"

"Me? Uh…" I don't have time to think about that, and I obviously wouldn't think of anything like pulling pranks on her. I just follow, I'm not a mastermind. "Sorry, fresh out."

I blinked, he just raised a brow on me. Did he notice? I panicked a little, and thought things out thoroughly. If he caught me staring at her for that long, he must have noticed something. He's the trickster after all. And they said tricksters were clever. Ugh, I'm dead. Now I'm sure he knows something's up with me. Agh. Just act natural. Don't try anything that would expose your secret, Marui. Don't lie. Lying makes it worse.

"Look, I don't like her, if that's what you're thinking." I spurted out.

"I wasn't." He simply told me. "But you gave me an idea."

I was overreacting. Now I gave him a clue.

"How about we hire one of the guys to flirt with Ann and make Akaya jealous?" He suggested, grinning like an idiot who has learned a new word. "That'll be fun."

Fun? Who's he kidding? I can't even enjoy a simple prank on them and what makes him think I'd enjoy something like flirting? I'm not jealous. I know I'm not. Or am I? No. No. I'm not. Argh, this getting even more annoying!

"Look, umm…Niou. I'm just not in the mood to talk about pranks today and I'm kinda tired." I stood up from my seat and picked up all of my scattered books on the table. I started walking away, away from him and Ann.

But one sentence came from the trickster that left me glued to where I was.

"I knew it." That was what left me glued. That single sentence left me frozen still. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

They are clever after all. I looked over my shoulder, only to find him still sitting on the chair, mixing the soda he bought a while ago with a straw. He didn't even move and looked at me. He had this bored expression that somehow told me that he knew it all along.

"No." I denied, and it seemed to prove his suspicion right. "I told you, I'm not—"

"It's not that surprising that you've come to like someone like her. After all, her smile is irresistible."

I snorted inside. That was new. I turned to him completely and decided to listen what he's about to say. After all, Niou talking seriously is golden.

"Do you really like her?" He asked me too seriously as he stood up from his seat.

"Like I said, I'm not." I answered, after a short pause.

"Make sure you're not." He grunted, and it made me really surprised that I wasn't able to move anymore. Like I was really glued to the floor.

"You know Akaya's feelings towards the girl. Let's not interfere with them, Marui Bunta." He continued, then left the spot and went back to the school building.

Was that a threat? It's the first time I saw him like that. He's taking this too seriously. I tightened my grip on the books I was holding, using it to let go of all the pressure in me. Annoying. Lame. Stupid. Of course I know Akaya's feelings! I know that he likes Ann, maybe even more than I do. I know that. I know it all too well. I know my place in her life.

And that place was somewhere away from her.

I took my new Ipod out of my bag, and turned it on to shuffle. I put the earphones in my ear and started playing it. Hn. Good thing there were few songs installed in it. I haven't actually paid attention to the gadget that's why there weren't anything interesting in it just yet. Whatever. I just needed something to ease all this annoyance off me, though I'm sure that I won't listen to whatever's playing in it. That girl will disturb my thoughts anyway…

I walked slowly towards the school's main building, where my next class is located. The class was about to start, and I wouldn't want to be late. Not that I'm such a punctual person, I just had nothing to do right now. I paused, and then looked at the person in front of me. I blinked. She smiled at me. I felt my cheeks burn.

And before I knew it, she was hugging me, her face close to mine, like they were almost touching. As to why she hugged me, I have no idea. My cheeks feel really hot.

"Sempai, what are you listening to? It's beautiful." She suddenly asked me, letting go as she spoke. I blinked again, without even waiting for my answer, she ran away, saying that she's gonna be late for class.

I took one of the earphones off and looked at it. It must be really loud for her to be able to hear it. Getting curious, I returned it to my ears and paid attention. What was I really listening to anyway?

_Even if I'm the only one looking up into the sky,_

_The light doesn't cast a shadow upon me_

_You are the only one shining even now._

_Because you are laughing with someone._

I looked up to the deep blue sky. That simple verse just made me understand something…or maybe not. I still don't get it.

Am I really in love?

* * *

Song was from Miss You by Shimizu Shota. I just found the song yesterday and I immediately looked for the lyrics (and its translation). It' a great song, if you want angst that is...XD Anyway, please tell me what you think. It's Kei-chan's first time writing angst...Hope it was enough.

* * *


	3. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Title:** Happily Ever Afters

**Chapter 3: **Pocketful of Sunshine

**Disclaimer: **Nobody owns PoT in the world of _fan _fiction…unless Konomi-sensei is a _fan_boy.

**A/N: **Seriously, this fic was only supposed to be a three-shot, but because of these plot bunnies hopping around, I don't know when to end this XD Ah, Shurikan0-san, the cage can't be borrowed right now, too many plot bunnies were born this afternoon.

Enjoy Angst! May it make you happy(?) XDD viola!

* * *

_**Pocketful of Sunshine**_

Today seemed somewhat different. Something was weird. Ah, she's not with her friends today. She isn't talking to them, and not hanging out with them. My daily routine was broken. Today, I'm not watching her smile from afar, as like I usually do. Today, I was able to eat lunch properly. Well, at least somebody forced me to.

"Sempai, aren't you hungry? You aren't touching your food." The person asked me. She's got my whole attention though, so I immediately answered back.

"Mm. Not really but yeah, I'm still gonna eat." I told her. She only nodded in acknowledgement. Now I began to wonder why she's here with me, instead of being with her friends.

She looked at me straight in the eye. I noticed, of course. I was actually doing the same a while ago too. She gazed upon me directly, as if she knew what I was thinking about. She giggled, I don't know why, but it made me arch an eyebrow.

"Because sempai looks so lonely without Niou-sempai." She simply answered the questions in my mind as she sipped on her drink. She's really good in observing things; she was able to tell that something was bothering me with just one glance.

"I'm used to it." I told her, mirroring the way she drank her juice. "This is not the first time Niou got detention anyway. Ah, I can't even count how many times he got into detention."

"He's not the good type; that's fairly obvious." She chuckled and I laughed with her.

"Obviously."

"Ah, I just remembered sempai, what was that song I heard on your Ipod a few days ago? It was kinda interesting." She asked and smiled at me. I felt my cheeks redden. Seriously, she needs to remove that habit of hers. I hate blushing. Or not. I kinda like it anyway. Her smile, that is.

Without hesitation, I took the gadget out of my bag, together with the earphones. She eagerly waited for it; it seems like she's really into music. I handed it to her and watched her do whatever with it. She opened it, put the earphones in her ears, and listened.

I observed her…well that was the least I could actually do. My lunch was barely touched, classes were at least six minutes away and a lot of the students were already preparing for it. Not me. She's way more amusing. She was humming the song, with her eyes closed and her hand gently tapping her lap to the beat of the music.

It was way better looking at her up close.

I sighed inwardly. Now I look like an obsessed bastard. What the hell is happening to me? I wasn't like this before. I never looked at girls this much. What's so special about her anyway? She's cute, but still there are lots of girls who're cuter. She's intelligent, but there are geniuses all over the place, like me. Why do I keep on feeling anxious whenever she's beside me?

…Like she is now…

I hadn't noticed, but she had already inched closer beside me. Too close. She put the other earphones in my ears and made me listen to the song. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying quite much attention to it. I was busy fussing myself on what to do. I stared blankly at the garden, then felt droplets of water pierce my skin. We were sitting on one of the garden's swings. This is where I usually watch her. I kinda got absorbed with her and hadn't noticed that everybody else left when they felt that it was going to rain. Ann must've felt it too, but maybe just…maybe…we had the same reasons.

"Ah, sorry. I hadn't noticed the rain." I apologized to her, grabbing my bag and quickly searching for my jersey. I didn't even bring any umbrellas.

"Me too." She smiled sheepishly at me, scratching her head and quickly standing up.

She offered me her hand and I took it and stood up. It was weird; isn't the guy supposed to be the one who offers a hand to a girl? We both stood still then paused to look at the rain. Good thing the swing had a roof or else I would blame myself if she gets sick.

I handed her the jersey so that she'd use it when we run towards the main school building, where both of our classes are. Turns out that she didn't bring her own umbrella too. The rain was unexpected anyway. And it was weird that only the two of us were left in the garden.

She gave me another one of her smiles and returned one of the earphones back to my ear again. It must've slipped when I stood up. What she did next was the one that really surprised me. She put the jersey over the two of us and she dragged me towards the rain, with only the yellow tennis jacket protecting us from the downpour. We ran, while a new music played. And this time I made sure that I listened.

_Precious days when you're thinking, when you're smiling_

_I'm too absorbed to see them passing me by_

_When I met you I learned to dedicate my life to someone_

_We'll live our lives together and chase after the moving sky_

That reminds me, they had umbrellas everywhere around the campus in case it rained. Whatever. I don't care about the rain, as long as my sunshine wouldn't fade away.

But still, I didn't forget the fact that there was a cloud that kept me from getting too close to that sunshine.

* * *

Song was from again, Shimizu Shota. But a different song entitled "Aishiteru". Another great song, I guess. XD Hope this chap's okay. Please review! Shota-kun, my dear inspiration!


	4. From Friend, I’ve come to love

**Title: **Happily Ever Afters

**Warnings: **The fic itself. It is lame angst, I, the great tensai, tell you. Lame.

**Disclaimer: **This idiot, that goes by the name of Keisuke Cloudberry, who always makes me go emo, will never own Prince of Tennis because I wouldn't allow it. Not in a million years.

**A/N: **My, my, Marui-kun's being a little mean to me ne? XD Poor guy.

* * *

**From Friend, I've come to love…**

_"Why did this happen to me? Does Niou-sempai and Marui-sempai hate me this much? Why do I have to be locked up in here with you?"_

_"Like hell I'd know, I'm the one they hate…locking me up with no one but an idiot like you."_

_"Oh shut up, Kirihara."_

Abruptly pausing the unfolding scene, I heaved a sigh. I had just borrowed the tape from Niou a few days ago and decided to kill time by actually watching it. I really wonder where Niou gets these ideas of capturing such private scenes. He never gets tired of making other people's lives miserable, like what he's doing to mine now. I should really note myself to bring him to an asylum sometime.

Sunday afternoon, a _boring_ Sunday afternoon, I'm here at my room with nothing to do but waste my time on watching a video that I know I would just go jealous over. I slouched a bit against the wall and pressed the play button again. Isn't there anything better to do right now? I really wish Niou would call me and invite me out somewhere just to get out of this lame house. Or maybe I should just call him and tell him I'm up for a tennis game?

Just in time, my phone rang, and it actually made me a bit happy. Even though I really want to send that guy to the asylum, I have to admit that he's really worth spending my tensai time with. A jolly hello would lead us to get ourselves some burgers.

"So Niou, where're ya heading off to? Wanna go get some burgers or something?" I quickly answered and rested the phone in my ears. Only Niou would go bother me on a weekend anyway…

_"Ah, sempai, were you expecting Niou-sempai's call?" _A feminine voice spoke over the line, and it made my eyes widen. Since when did Niou have such a girly voice?

"…Oh shit."

"Ah. A-ann-chan!" My voice was kinda shaky, where did she get my number? And, why was she calling me? "…What up?"

_"Sempai… could you meet up with me?" _She muttered, almost in a sad voice. Her voice…it was trembling. It made me worry so much, I really want to rush to where she was now. She never had that kind of voice, and I never wanted her to have it. I liked that cheery tone she had as always, and I wouldn't want it to be replaced.

"What's wrong?" I queried anxiously. Now, I can hear a faint sob coming from the other end of the line. It made me worry even more. What the hell is happening?

_"The park near our school. I'll be waiting."_

She hung the phone up and didn't bother to answer my question… Anxiety…Anxiety was over coming me too much. I grabbed the nearest bag I could carry, and then stormed out of the room. I don't care if I wasn't dressed presentably in front of her, and I don't care if my mom yells at me for almost breaking the door. Just…I wouldn't want to hear her crying…or anything along those lines.

"Ann! Don't make me worry this much!" I absent-mindedly shouted. Rushing to the next corner, I suddenly remembered that I didn't turn the television off. Ah, screw that, I have to find her fast! The park…the park…Good thing that I live near the school or else it would've been trouble. Next corner…I'm almost there.

My eyes widened in surprise. There she was, seated on the bench alone, looking at me with those teary eyes. I…I never saw her like that. It was like a new person. Where has the jaunty and cheerful girl I…I fell in love with gone? I almost dropped my bag out of sheer astonishment. She was instantly replaced with a person I never knew, her dispirited side.

I quickly ran to her and gave her a short but tight embrace. "Ann, what happened?"

She forced a smile on me, but that would never work. Making me worry this much, how could I believe that everything's fine with such a false smile? I let go of her and waited for an answer.

"…Kirihara-kun," She muttered, wiping the falling tears off her cheeks. "Kirihara-kun and I fought with each other…"

I paused for a moment, don't they always fight every single time that they're together? Why was it bothering her that much?

"Umm…I don't quite understand what you're trying to say, Ann-chan," I told her honestly as I patted her head.

"You must think I'm silly, huh, Marui-sempai? Crying like this over such a little thing like that…" She forced another smile.

"No, I don't…" I never thought of it like that, really. I'm just not quite sure what the reason was.

"Kirihara-kun and I…have been together ever since even before I transferred here," Ann took a deep breath before giving me that blow. I…never knew they've been going out, nobody told me. This just make things more complicated, and it—

"I know that most of the times we can be seen fighting like little kids, but this time, it's different. He's really angry with me and I can feel it. And when the time I confronted and asked him what the reason was, all he could say is that, it's nothing…?"

She paused for a while, and then continued to what she was saying.

"Marui-sempai, wouldn't you feel irritated if someone avoids you and acts all distant then they'd just say nothing's wrong? I guess I just got really furious and shouted at him."

I sighed and stood up, dragging her up with me. She looked at me straight in the eye that it made me grow a little red. Girls…I think I'll never get them. I smiled at her and placed one of my hands on her shoulder.

"Ann, you know what? You're acting really weird today. Don't cry over something like that, it doesn't suit you at all," I told her.

"Marui-sen—"

"Don't worry about it. Do you know how much he talks about how idiotic you are, how annoying it is that you make him watch you from afar, how your smile irritatingly brightens up his day?" I paused for a minute, then I myself, forced a smile, "And how all of these made him fall in love with you…Ann, you'll be an idiot if you think he seriously hates you."

She gazed upon me, surprise visible in her bright blue eyes…What was I thinking? I actually made an indirect confession! I…had said everything in my heart to her, but using Akaya as my cover. I then noticed that Ann was starting to feel better again, she was stopping from crying…then she smiled again.

"He's really in love with you…Ann…" I muttered. I'm really in love with you…

"Sempai, I never knew, he never really talked to me that way, thank you…I feel much better now," She told me, and then gave me a tight embrace. "I think I really looked like an idiot just now."

"Yeah, I think Akaya wouldn't want to see a crybaby and a wimpy girl like you were a while ago," I chuckled a bit, letting go of all heavy feelings I had a while ago. Sometimes I really wished I was Akaya, when I'm him, I could talk freely to her, without any uneasiness inside me. Akaya is pretty lucky, having Ann as his partner…I paused again and my eyes widened in surprise.

A boy with sable hair stood not a few meters away from the both of us, completing catching the embrace Ann and I were in. I quickly but gently pushed Ann away from me. It was only a friendly hug, but he may think otherwise. "Akaya…"

"Kirihara-kun!" Ann shouted as she too, caught sight of Akaya. He's sure going to think otherwise with that small brain of his.

He turned the other direction and started walking away. That made Ann whimper a bit, but she followed him quickly. Ah, I have to help her.

"Kirihara-kun! Wait up!" She told him aloud and ran to him.

"Oi, Akaya!" I shouted as well and followed Ann.

"Don't follow me." Those were Akaya's cold words. It made Ann and I freeze on our places. So, he truly thought something was between us? That idiotic bastard. I tried to follow him but Ann stopped me from doing so.

"Sempai, it's okay. Let him be," She said, watching the demon ace go. "If he doesn't want to, then fine."

"Ann…"

"If his brain is so small that he thinks that I'm betraying him, then who needs him? Two can play that game."

Ann…

* * *

I entered the dark room where I was before, tossing myself on the bed. The television was still opened, with the same scene still pictured in it. I got the remote and played it again, I'll need noise to be able to contemplate. Things are still not okay. I think it grew bigger, and it's all my fault.

_"Do you think we should tell them, Kirihara-kun?"_

They've been together for quite along time, I never even had a clue, thought some of their actions were a bit suspicious. Maybe Niou knows as well, he threatened me before. But…still, I never really wanted to be in their way…

_"Tell them what?"_

…And I don't want them to separate for the wrong reasons…Or am I just blaming myself too much? Things really got quite out of hand. Ann and Akaya might really go serious with their fight, and it might end up to breaking up…My mind's a mess…

_"About us?"_

But one thing's for sure,

_"…No."_

I don't want to see Ann's forced smile and weeping expression…I don't want to feel her aching heart again…

_"…Okay…"_

I have to fix this…

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 4 of Marui's pure emoness and unrequited love! Um...I'm not quite sure if this is good enough angst, but, yeah...please review and tell me what you think! See you on the next update!!


End file.
